Innocent Moments Like These
by blue wolf dancer
Summary: Sesshomaru never liked showing himself as a weak individual. One day while his mate his on a trip, he lets his guard down and pays the price when she gets home.
1. Chapter 1

Kagome sighed as she finally made it inside her home. After spending the past five days being pampered at a five star hotel with her best friends Sango and Rin she was ready to be home and back with her family.

She had only gone in the first place because for the past month she had been suffering from one of the wonders of women hood; Postpartum depression.

It hadn't been something neither Kagome nor her mate Sesshomaru had been worried about. It had been such a happy and worries free pregnancy. The moods wings were mild most of the time and her libido had gone through the roof, but the day after their son Hotaru was born, she couldn't stop crying. At first everyone thought it was just because of how happy she was or from worrying about how her son was doing, but soon everything seemed to set her off.

After bringing him home things became worse for the new mother. Being premature and small Hotaru easily became sick with ear infections that kept him from sleeping for multiple nights in a row and nothing Kagome did could make him quiet. That, plus the feeling of being unattractive because of the baby fat and swelling pushed Kagome into a constant offensive mode toward her husband.

After a month of enduring his mate and sleepless nights from his new pup, Sesshomaru had had enough and brought out the big guns. Within hours Kagome found herself ambushed and dragged off to a tall building where she was introduced to a man only known as "magic thumbs."

But now that it was over Kagome could finally put things into perspective. Her mate loved her even if her tummy wasn't completely flat or her butt looked big to her and after a few more nights with the medication her son would finally fall into a normal sleeping pattern. Life wouldn't stop because she felt puffy.

As Kagome toed her shoes off in the foyer, she noticed that the house was very quiet. There was no sound of servants walking around or a TV somewhere. It must have been later than she thought.

Following the walls with her hand Kagome easily found her way to the nursery, but quickly realized her son was not in his crib. Panicked she rushed to the kitchen, then family room, but couldn't find either of the boys she was looking for.

As she made her way to her bedroom, she heard a familiar noise. Quiet violin music was coming from her room which was odd because Sesshomaru didn't like violin music; it hurt his ears too easily.

Pushing the door open, Kagome sighed in relief when she spotted her mate lying on the bed. He was lying over the covers with his back to the door. The stereo system on the opposite wall was turned down just enough to hear the music but not loud enough to keep him from falling asleep.

Moving around the bed, Kagome froze in shock at what she was seeing.

Sesshomaru was lying on his side with his tiny pup contently playing with his hair next to him in the center of the bed, a large body pillow on the other side of them. Little Hotaru was half asleep with some of his father's moonlit strands draped over him, some tangled in his tiny fingers which he was clutching. Sesshomaru was out cold and purring quietly to his son.

The biggest smile lit her face as she quietly moved closer to the head of the bed and grabbed the camera from the night stand. Sesshomaru never liked being seen in a gentler light like when he was with his family, but every so often he would let his guard down and Kagome would get an opportunity like this to capture it on camera.

Lifting the digital camera up, Kagome backed up and snapped her photo, but the sound it made to indicate the picture was saved startled Hotaru and made his whimper quietly; the disturbance also aroused Sesshomaru ever so slightly.

Not wanting to ruin the perfect moment, the photo bandit as Sesshomaru liked to call her, ran back out of the room and hid her sent. She listened as her mate sleepily reassured his son that it was ok and that he was there for him. It made her tear up a little.

After a few seconds both father and son settled back down. Peaking inside with camera ready, Kagome was excited to see that they had changed positions. Now Sesshomaru was laying on his back with the tiny little mini him squirming on his chest.

Like before Kagome tip toed up to the bed and got the shot focused; but this time she turned off the sound. Looking at them together like this made every tear and pain worth the effort.

Before her spell wore off Kagome quickly pressed the button and captured the image of the father and baby. It was another perfect picture of the two.

Feeling that she had done her motherly duty, Kagome re-hid the camera and moved the body pillow to the ground. She quickly stripped and put on her night clothes before gently placing herself on the bed. Even though she tried to do it without moving the mattress to much, it still woke her mate.

"You're home late." Sesshomaru opened his eyes and placed their baby in between them so his wife could see him. "How was the hotel?"

"Perfect, thank you for thinking of it. I got exactly what I needed." Kagome rubbed Hotaru's back while Sesshomaru continued his purring sounds.

"I'm glad. Hotaru wasn't sleeping well so I brought him in here. Damn child wouldn't settle down without that violin music playing or me growling at him. I don't know why." Sesshomaru was interrupted when a yawn overtook him, making him flash his fangs.

"It's probably the vibrations and the fact you are his father. He only sleeps for me when he listens to my heart beat." Both adults smiled as Hotaru yawned as well, also showing off his tiny fangs.

"I'm glad you made it home to me." Sesshomaru's voice drifted off into sleep, and within seconds he was out cold.

Realizing there was one more perfect pic to be had, the camera was brought out once again and Kagome took a picture from her point of view on the bed. Hotaru was in between herself and her mate, with Sesshomaru's hand on his tiny little back and hers just below.

"Yay, me to."

=.:^:.=

Thank you for reading. I may turn this into a stroy but it depends on if you review. So review! :O] HoNk HoNk [O:


	2. Chapter 2

Sesshomaru was woke up for a second time by the light of the rising sun. With his eyes open, he turned to see his beautiful mate lying next to him with her head resting on his shoulder. Hotaru was still folded up in a fetal position in between them.

It was times like these when Sesshomaru could truly relax and forget about all the stress. With his lovely mate and his new born pup life was good.

After a few more seconds of peace, Sesshomaru leaned into his wife and nuzzled her throat.

"Hmmm, good morning to you too." Kagome opened her big blue eyes and smiled wide at him. He loved her and the life they had created together, even if not very many people knew about it at the moment.

Sesshomaru was a demon and at one time the Lord of Western Japan. Since then he had become the most powerful business man in the world, owning multiple companies and real estate properties. It was a life many were jealous of.

Just under two years ago, they had met at a local coffee shop and had done what any other love struck couple would do; argued.

Sesshomaru had demanded she remake his coffee because it wasn't right and she had demanded he ask nicely and say please. The fight lasted over an hour, ending with Kagome being fired but catching the eye of the powerful demon. He had admired her spirit and the lack of care for his position. It was something he had never found in a woman.

For a year they courted and became familiar with one another, but Kagome was always scared about how she would affect Sesshomaru's life style. After all she was a human and he was from old blood. Most would shun their relationship and it scared Kagome to think people would go after her mate because of what she was.

"What are you going to do today?" Kagome lifted up and started placing kisses on her baby's head.

"I will be staying home today but tomorrow I will have to go in to the office." Sesshomaru paused and looked up at the high ceilings. "Why don't you come to the office tomorrow and bring the pup. We could have dinner afterwards or I could take you to the symphony. Hotaru would like it."

The room grew silent as Kagome thought about the proposition. She had always wanted to go to the symphony with Sesshomaru, but because of the way she thought people would view their partnership she had never brought it up. Would she be able to brave the gossip of the public? The tabloids? No one even knew he was married; he was recently named Tokyo's number one bachelor for god's sake!

"Ok." Sesshomaru spun his head spun to look at Kagome.

"Really, you want to go?" His eyes were a bit wider in surprise. That by its self was rare to see.

"Yes I'm sure. I'll come over around five and we can have dinner at that new Italian place. I think Hotaru would like the symphony." Almost in agreement Hotaru gurgled and smiled at his mother. He always did that right before he wanted to be fed.

"Here, hand him to me." Sesshomaru gently lifted his pup up off the bed and watched in amusement as he latched on with demon strength to his mother's nipple.

"Damn your son is strong. Explain to me again why we made him a full demon." When she had conceived, Kagome had taken in some of Sesshomaru's demon blood, a technique proven to change a hanyou fetus into a full demon child. It was sometimes dangerous for the mothers but Kagome believed it was worth it.

"It was your idea. Now what should we do today?"

"I don't know. We could relax but I've been doing that for almost a week. I really need to get working again." Hotaru bit down harder on his meal, making his mother gasp in discomfort. "That is unless you have plans you little devil."

Hotaru simply kept sucking.

Sesshomaru moved behind Kagome, rapping his arms around hers and leaning back against the head board with her resting against his chest. He liked to watch his son's face as he fed. It was comical to see him try and smile around Kagome's breast.

"Hey, hand me the camera from inside the nightstand." Sesshomaru growled quietly.

"Damn it mate, I told you not to take anymore pictures. We have memories; there is no reason to put them on film." But despite his protest he did as instructed.

"I know but there are some things worth digitizing. You might even thank me for these ones."

Scanning through the pictures Sesshomaru noticed most were of her and Hotaru. After all his talk he realized he took most of them. There was just something about his love holding his child that made him secretly love taking pictures of them.

Getting to the end, it took Sesshomaru a moment to process the image into his mind. It was him, but not a side of himself he had ever seen.

Looking at the photo made him almost smile. There he was, asleep on his bed, with his month old baby clutching a piece of his hair. Hotaru was barely awake with his eyes only half open and his father's large hand resting on his back. There was a fragileness to the picture Sesshomaru had never seen before.

The next was similar to the first but it put the size difference between the two Inu into perspective. The new born was barely one sixth of the width of Sesshomaru's chest alone. It made him afraid to even tough the baby for fear of crushing him.

Kagome watched her mate's expression change almost instantly from indifference to amazement. Then he did something she had only seen a few times since knowing her husband. He smiled.

It was small, but there. It just proved how much he appreciated the images.

"You're smiling." Sesshomaru looked at his wife. "I'm glad you like the pictures."

"I love them mate." He pushed his face into her neck and gently licked the side in gratitude. "But I like the last one the best."

=.:^:.=

The rest of the day was spent relaxing and working on the computer. After being fired from the coffee shop, Kagome had been working as Sesshomaru's second secretary from home. She mostly did planning and helping with events, while his main secretary, Rin, took care getting him what he needed when he needed it. They had worked out the system to take part of the work load off Rin and give Kagome a job. It had worked out nicely for both of them.

"The opening of the Monarch Wing Hotel is next month, and the conference with your business partners to talk about the new city codes is the week after that. There is nothing else that I can see that you need to be worrying about." Sesshomaru grunted in acknowledgement.

"I'm glad. Once the Monarch is open I can settle the deal with Harlem Corp and buy out there investments. That old man is finally ready to retire."

"Do you know what you're going to do with the property?" For over a year, Crescent Industries had been buying all the property Harlem Corporations, but the priority before that was Sesshomaru's largest investment; the Monarch Wing Hotel.

The hotel was a large investment for the company, costing almost twice as much as it should have because of inadequate workers. The secretary that had hired them had been fired and that was how Rin came to be Sesshomaru's secretary.

"Are you exited to be finishing it? Rin said you were getting testy the last few days." Kagome knew her mate to well. When he becomes nervous or impatient he gets snippy.

"Of course. I've been working on it for four years now. The revenue will bring in enough that I can buy the rest of that land and start my next project." Sesshomaru stood from his desk and walked over to the bed. Kagome sighed happily when he started to kiss her neck and shoulder.

"I got a call, by the way." Sesshomaru nipped her collar bone.

"What about?"

"It was from Doctor Grace." Kagome could feel her mate freeze. "She gave me the green light."

Within seconds Kagome found herself on her back with a horny Inu straddling her hips.

"Finally. I thought that bitch would never tell you when I could have you again."

Kagome gasped as her clothes were shred and her flesh reintroduced to her mates touch. It had been a while since they could fully be together and it felt wonderful to feel each other's touch again.

Relishing in every sigh and mewl, Sesshomaru dragged his tongue down his mates body. Her scent coated his tongue and filled his nose with the sent of snow covered roses. As he moved lower a spice entered into the mix, something that he had never been able to identify.

"Sesshomaru, please." Already Kagome could feel the tug in her stomach. But knowing her mate he was going to make her wait. He always did like to make her squirm and beg.

But the time separated must have had more of an affect than she realized, because he was almost immediately at her core. His mouth became a vacuum against her clit making Kagome cry out in pleasure. It took no time at all for her to fall over the edge. He was relentless in his pursuit to gather up all of her essence up for himself. He loved to taste her and relished in the thought that he was the only man that would ever know what his little mate tasted like.

"Who makes you like this Kagome? Who makes you cry out like a bitch in heat every time you cum? Who is the only one that will ever know what you taste like?" Kagome panted out a slurred reply but it wasn't enough for him. He needed to hear her scream for him again.

"That isn't enough mate. You have to do better." Watching her try to force out her words always made his beast go insane with dominance, but he was held back. He would get his chance later but for now he was left to wait his turn.

Sesshomaru took his time stripping off his own clothes. Kagome watched him with cloudy eyes while trying to rub her thighs together to relieve some of the rising pain. She loved to watch him like this and he knew it.

"No, not yet. You have to tell me first. Who is it Kagome, tell me and I'll make the pain go away." Sesshomaru separated Kagome's legs and settled just out of range for her erratic movements.

"You! Oh god it's you Sesshomaru! Please fuck me!" Sesshomaru smirked and thrust his hard cock up into his mate.

"Damn, still so tight."

Again it took no time at all for Kagome to find her release. It took everything for Sesshomaru to hold back.

"Say it again!" Sesshomaru pulled back out of Kagome, waking her sob in pleasure.

"You, only you!" Sesshomaru set a harsh pace, one that Kagome could barely keep up with. He was always a little rough with her but that was never a bad thing between them; it just made the gentle moment even sweeter.

"Damn right bitch." The harsh pace abruptly stopped but before she could complain, Kagome found herself face down with her hips being roughly yanked up and her pussy filled from behind. She continued to cry out for her mate, hating when he pulled away yet loving the feeling of having him push forward again. His hands were a constant form of torcher for her body. One second they would be squeezing her breasts and then they would leave her body only to find themselves teasing her clit or smacking her ass.

It all proved to be too much for her and with one more rough thrust Kagome was drowning in endorphins once again.

For Sesshomaru, the feeling of his mate's walls convulsing around him for a second was too much and he also found his release deep within her. His body shook with pleasure as Kagome convulsed a fourth time, screaming his name before collapsing flat on the bed.

For a moment the two just stayed the way they were, absorbing each other's presence. Sesshomaru curled his body protectively around his defenseless mate. It was a ritual they had started the first time they made love.

"That felt really good." Sesshomaru snorted.

"I agree. Taking you after a month and a half of being tormented did feel really good." He listened to her laugh quietly under him.

"Well I guess it could qualify as amazing. Being that I only have almost twenty years of life experience can you really blame me?"

Suddenly a sharp cry sounded through the baby monitor. "I'll go get him."

Putting on a robe Kagome made her way down the long hallways to her son. When she opened his door his cries became louder and she was quick to calm him.

"Hey now, that's alright. Mommy's here." The click of a camera brought her attention back to the door.

"You see that Hotaru? That is your father taking yet another one of his unnecessary pictures that has no need because he has this thing he likes to call his all mighty memory." Sesshomaru cleared his face of all emotion as he clicked the button again.

"Bite me."

She laughed as he turned and walked out of the nursery with a snarky smirk on this face.


End file.
